Letter To A Dear Friend
by Maple Princess
Summary: Sonya has always been there for her friend Tommy, but the young boy never took the time to tell her how important she was to him. This is his last opportunity to do so, through a letter written with his heart. Two-shot. T for character death.
1. Dear Sonya

Dear Sonya,

I am writing this letter to thank you for everything you did.

Today, the doctor came to me and sat on my bed. Mum was here too. He stayed silent for several minutes, so I asked him what was wrong. He sighed, and told me the truth. Mum already knew, so she didn't cry too much.

I am doomed.

I didn't cry, because I knew Mum would have felt bad and very sad. The doctor said, still with that voice he wanted neutral, that I had – in the best case - a month left. So I wanted to thank you very, very much for everything. You have been so kind those six months. You even visited me every day, instead of going to missions with the other KND.

You remember when we first met, at Patton's training, three years ago? And when we bet Father and prevented him from getting the codemodule? I remember. It was so fun ! And I was so happy to have new friends, you and Lee. I can't forget this day. I like you too much to forget.

Sadly, I didn't get to stay very much in the KND. It made my cry a lot, but even back then, you were there. And you comforted me. You told me it didn't matter if I was called Tommy, Thomas, Tom or Numbuh T, because for you I was a super friend and that was the only important thing. You added that when you'd be in a pinch, I'd be the one you'd call first. I think you can't imagine how I felt this day. I felt so special.

Because, you see, during my whole life I've been compared to my big brother. I never was Tommy, but Hoagie's little brother. It didn't matter first, because Hoagie's my brother, I love him and deeply admire him. But after a while, I wanted to be someone, to exist by myself. So, when I got fired of the KND, I became _The Tommy_. And it worked! I became to be known for me, not my big brother. But the most important was that you had always seen me as myself, not as a great operative's little bro.

I think I can say you're the best friend I've ever had. Sincerely. Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird from a boy to say that to a girl. But a best friend is someone who cheers you up, whom you really enjoy being with and whom you tell everything, right? Then you're definitely my best friend, Sonya. And I think you can't understand how sorry I am for not realizing it before. During my whole life, I thought Hoagie was my best friend. But he's not, he's my brother and that's different. It hurt me a lot when I understood it, but I felt a lot better when thinking about you.

I am really sorry that I sometimes refused to hang out with you and went with Hoagie whereas he didn't want of me. I really mean it. I apologize for hurting you and missing what would've been hours of fun.

I must leave now. Hoagie has come to visit me. I'll continue this letter a bit later, okay ?

* * *

It is 3:00 pm, but I absolutely wanted to finish this letter. I don't want to scare you or whatever, but the pain in my chest is rising, and I think it won't be long before I fall asleep. And I don't know if I'll wake up this time. I've been thinking to you all night long, as I was unable to sleep. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were stuck there, with your pretty blonde piggy tails. I know Harvey makes fun of them, but please don't listen to him. He's just being mean. I'm sorry for not saying that you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. The nicest, the sweetest. And the most courageous.

I know that you're afraid of dark, but you've faced your fear several times now, and I find it great! You know, most adults act like they fear nothing, but I know it's false, because even Mr. Boss is afraid of bugs, it's true because it's Shaunie who told me so. Anyway, I'm sure that one day you'll win against it. I trust you like you've trusted me!

My vision is a bit blurry now, so I'll finish fast. Thank you for those six months where you came every day, and every single day you brought something, whether it was cookies, a drawing, a new game… Thank you for accepting me as I am and for comforting me! Thank you for helping me sewing my costume of The Tommy!

Thank you for being you Sonya.

I'll hurry, it's hard to write, my heart hurts and the nurse want me to stop writing.

I must leave now, but I'll never forget you. When you'll feel alone, or sad, or angry, please remember that The Tommy will be watching you and protecting you from the sky, okay ? And don't worry, I'll be fine. Daddy is waiting for me there.

I love you, Sonya.

Your friend, Tommy.

* * *

**Note from author : Okay, I really need to stop writing depressive stuff. But Tommy/Sonya is one of my favorite KND pairings, so I wanted to write something about them. I was listening to American McGee's Alice OST and Kagamine Rin's Regret Message (Ballad Version) while writing this. Sonya's answer will come soon. ~Maple Princess  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sonya or Tommy. They are Mr. Warburton's propriety.  
**


	2. Dear Tommy

Dear Tommy,

Today wasn't a very bright day. I mean, the weather was wonderful and all, like you could except from a spring day, even though we're in November. But I guess you can't be that happy when you attend your best friend's funeral. Lee was here too. He wasn't even wearing his chapka. Hoagie had left his helmet and goggles home. Even Harvey was there. He tried to hide it, but I clearly saw tears rolling on his cheeks. My mom wanted me to braid my hair, so I'd look more serious and all, but I decided to wear it in high ponytails, because in your letter you said you liked them and it was our last meeting so yeah, I kept them. And Harvey didn't mock me.

I cried a lot, because I knew it was the last time I could see you before a long time. And I had your last letter in my mind, like I had learned it by heart… which wouldn't be that surprising from the number of times I read it.

When I first read it, I was so happy that you called me your "best friend", because that's how I see you too. I'm also glad that I made you feel that special and unique, even though I think it was my duty, not as a KND operative, but as your friend, as someone who deeply cares. And you didn't need to thank me for the visits and gifts, I did all of this because I love you. It didn't bother me at all, don't worry! KND missions are nothing compared to your happiness and your smile. Same goes for my help with your hero costume. Because I see you as a real friend, not Numbuh T, not "The Tommy", but simply as you, Thomas Gilligan. I hope the feeling is mutual but judging by your words it is.

However, it will hurt not to have "The Tommy" protecting me from the Six Gum Gang and other bullies at lunch time, even though I know another will, it won't be the same. However, I try to smile and be happy for you, because I know that up in the sky, you've reunited with your daddy and it's great for both of you. Don't worry for your mommy and Hoagie. Even though I know you'll watch them, we'll take care of them too. I know Hoagie can count on Nigel, Kuki, Wally and his Abby; I'll make sure your mom never feels alone. Without doubt, it'll be hard for them, but everyone will do their best so they're not alone in this terrible moment.

I want to apologize if it was painful for you to read the description of your own burial, but I thought that you might be busy with Saint Peter or something like that, or maybe enjoying your reunion with your daddy.

I have decided to visit you at least three times a week. I don't want you to feel forgotten, because believe me, you won't be. No one sees you only as "Hoagie's lil bro" anymore, I swear. Everyone knows how bravely you fought against your disease, and how you wanted to protect us all, and how you were a wonderful friend, and how you were the best there is. You might be gone physically but you'll always be in our hearts. I know it sounds kind of cheesy and overused! But it's true. I know I shouldn't let regrets and memories overwhelm present, but you're a part of my life that can't be taken away, like air.

In your letter, you also talk about my fear of dark. And I'm very flattered that you strongly believe I can win against it. So I will, because I don't want to disappoint you. I'll try to imagine, every time I'm in a dark room, that you're hiding in the darkness, observing me and protecting me, like a silent and invisible angel. Yeah, this way I won't be afraid of dark anymore.

I'll finish this letter soon, as mum is calling me. But not before adding something: in the end of your letter, you tell me that you'll watch me from the sky. And I know you will because you've never lied before. Then, I'll wipe my tears away (sorry if the ink leaked on the paper) and stand up, because I want you to be proud of me, I want to show you that thinking of you, I'll be stronger.

You taught me so many things, thank you so much Tommy. You taught me the meaning of friendship; you taught me that being rejected can strengthen someone instead of weaken him.

I have to leave now. So I'll let those words on my night table, hoping that an angel will come during the night, take it and bring it to you…

I hope you're happy with your daddy.

I love you.

Your friend, Sonya.

* * *

**And this was Sonya answer. I hope it conveys a message of hope. That was what I was aiming for at least ^^" I hope you enjoyed it ! Don't hesitate to review ^^ and thanks for reading ! ~ Maple Princess**


End file.
